I Hate Being Sick
by DDDOT101
Summary: The lab rats have never really gotten sick. What happens when Chase gets the flu? Will he be able to handle it? Will the Davenports help him through it? Read and find out! Rated T just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story ever. I love lab rats so much! It's my favourite television show! It's so funny and awesome! I really hope you like this; I worked pretty hard on it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chase's POV**

My siblings and I have never gotten sick. We've been in the lab all our lives so no illnesses or viruses had affected us. Which I'm perfectly fine with to be honest. But since I've never gotten sick, my immune system isn't the strongest or most experienced. It doesn't really know how to fight against a virus. Not good. Getting sick was probably one of the worst experiences of my life. Maybe not the worst but it's definitely in the top ten. The flu is no laughing matter my friend.

**Two weeks ago**

Why do people have to be so loud? I mean, can't the students just shut up once in a while? My head is killing me and it's like a screaming fest at school. I haven't been feeling very well since I woke up this morning. My throat was sore, my head was killing me, and my nose has been runny all day. And let me tell you its really awkward blowing your nose in the middle of class... As much as I love school, I just really want to go home, but the day seems almost endless!

Finally the bell rings. I felt like screaming of joy but my throat was so sore I barely wanted to say anything at all. In fact, i actually spoke minimally today. My siblings think there's something wrong with me now.

Leo, Bree and I are waiting for Adam at his locker. For some reason, he isn't here yet. Which is odd considering he's always the first one ready to leave? He really hates school. I would too if I had a D- average in every single class. All of a sudden, he comes running and screaming towards us. Which by the way, really didn't help my headache. At that moment, i wanted to rip out his vocal cords.

"GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT!?" he screamed out of breath.

"What?" Bree responded impatiently

"I told you to guess..."

I was beginning to get very annoyed with my siblings. Or everything actually.

"Adam, no one wants to guess! Now hurry up and get your things so we can leave!" I snapped at him. They all looked at me with wide eyes. I know it was rude and I know it's not like me but i just really want to go home and take a nap in my capsule.

"You're such a grumpy little troll today. What is up with you?" Leo asked a little harshly I might add.

"I'm just really tired ok. Can we just leave already?"  
If I told them I wasn't feeling well, they would most likely make fun of me for being a wimp. Better leave at that.

"Ugh fine. Let's go."

We finally leave the school and walk home. Every step made my head pound, my throat burn and my stomach churn. I had absolutely no energy to walk. By the time we finally got home, I was completely out of breath. I drank a big class of water to south my burning throat, took some aspirin and went straight to the lab. When I get there, I see that nobody is there. Not Mr. Davenport or even Eddie! Other then the whirling sounds of the machines, it was completely quiet. I entered my capsule, closed my eyes, and let myself fall into deep slumber.

**Bree's POV**

What is up with Chase? I have never seen him so impatient and rude. And I've lived with him for 15 years! He's getting on my nerves, yet I'm kind of worried. I mean, is he ok? Is he mad at us? He can't be mad at Adam for not being at his locker as soon as the bell rung right? When we got home, he got something from the cabinet and a glass of water and went straight to the lab. I was debating on whether or not I should follow him and ask him why he's acting so weird until I finally decided it would probably be better if i just left him alone. For now that is.

While Chase was in the lab doing who knows what, Adam, Leo and I we're watching some stupid cartoons. Well, Adam and Leo were watching it. I was texting Owen. Have I mentioned how cute and talented he is? Gosh when is he just going to ask me out already!

About an hour later, Mr. Davenport comes through the front door with his usual cocky smile on his face.

"Hey guys" Mr. Davenport says as he waves to us.

Adam and Leo just grunt. Typical. I on the other hand actually say Hi. Mr. Davenport looks around with a confused look until he finally asks:

"Uh guys? Where's Chase?"

"When we got home, he went straight to the lab. I answered, and may I add how grumpy and different he was today."

Adam finally looks up.

"Yea, he was so rude. He didn't even want to guess!"

Mr. Davenport looked at him confused.

"Ignore him", I tell him

"Guess I better go check on him".

**Chase's POV**

I wake up from my nap feeling even worst then before. I didn't even know that was possible! My throat was so dry, I was freezing yet I was all sweaty and worst of all, my stomach was killing me. All of a sudden, I feel something com up my throat. I get out of my capsule and run to the garbage. I puke out everything I've eaten all day. It was disgusting. I hear the lab doors open but i can barley look up to see who it is before round two starts. I could barley breath. About 10 minutes later, I finally stop puking. I can feel someone watching me. I look up to see Mr. Davenport frozen in place, looking at me with worry. I give him a weak smile. That's when he finally jumps into action.

"Oh my god! Chase are you ok?!"

"Not exactly..."

He grabs my arm but almost immediately lets it go. He puts his hand of my forehead.

"Chase you're burning up! And you're all sweaty!"

"I know Mr. Davenport..." I said in a low whisper.

I hear the lab doors open again only to see my siblings walk in.

"EW! What's that smell!?"

**Thanks for reading my first story! I really hope you like it! I accept any ideas or suggestions you might have. I would also really appreciate if you guys would give some helpful things to improve on. Hope you liked it! R&R! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter. Hopefully you'll like the second one as well! Enjoy!**

**Bree's POV**

After ten minutes of waiting for Mr. Davenport to come back, we decided to go down to the lab to investigate. Curiosity was getting the best of me. As soon as the lab doors open, a strong and disgusting smell enters my nose. It kind of smells like puke...

"EW! What's that smell!?" Adam asks completely disgusted.

"I think its vomit..." Leo answered while blocking his nose to block the horrible stench.

I finally look around the lab to find Chase sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked so pale. I could see that his face was covered in little beads of sweat yet he was shivering. I didn't exactly understand what was going on but it kind of looked like he was dying. Mr. Davenport was next to him, worry clearly written on his face.

"Big D, what's wrong with Chase?" Leo asked a little concerned.

"I think you're brother has the flu..."

"What's that?" Adam asks confused as always.

"The flu is a respiratory illness caused by the influenza virus."

"What"? We all asked at the same time.

He sighed and furthered his explanation. Once we finally understood, we all looked at Chase. Man, he really looks horrible...

"Chase, let's go upstairs and get you into bed. You need some rest."

"But my capsule is here..." Chase answered weakly.

"Yes, but you need to lie down, not stand up. Now come on."

Mr. Davenport helped Chase stand up. He looked pretty wobbly when he got up. I really hope he's going to be ok...

**Chase's POV**

When Mr. Davenport helps me up, i feel so dizzy. I knew that i couldn't walk by myself. It looked like Mr. Davenport knew that too. He helped me to the elevator, and brought me to one of the guest rooms. When I got there, I lie down on the bed and slip under the warm covers. I watched Mr. Davenport as he left.

He comes back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and a bucket.

"Alright, now sleep. It's the best remedy. And if you feel nauseated, there's a bucket right beside the bed. Don't puke on my carpet."

"Wow, thanks for the support." I say sarcastically

"Sorry... I just got them cleaned... I don't want to have to do that again. Now sleep."

After that, he left, closes the door, and leaves me alone. I felt so horrible. Like if I only had a couple of hours to live. Why did I have to get sick? And why did it have to be the flu? Why couldn't it just be something less horrible? Like the common cold. Slowly, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Donald's POV**

When I left Chase, I immediately felt a pang of worry. I know he needs his rest but I don't really want to leave him alone like that. I pushed the thoughts away and entered the living room to see the kids sitting on the couch. They didn't look as happy and carefree and they use to when I got home.

When Tasha walks through the door, I feel relieved. I know that she can really help not only Chase, but the rest of the family. I know it's weird that I'm so worried about this when it's only the flu, but this is the first time that any of the bionics have gotten sick. There immune system has no experience in fighting off diseases of viruses. Plus, I have no idea if this will affect his bionics. Who knows, he may just glitch.

"Hi honey" Tasha greets me with a warm smile and a kiss.

"Hey Tasha" I say a little less happy then her. She immediately detects that there's something wrong.

"Ok, what's wrong?" 

"Chase has the flu." 

"what? She asks worriedly, Oh no! Is he ok?"

"Not really, no"

She comes up to me and hugs me.

"awh Donald, don't worry too much, Chase is tough, he'll get through this."

"You don't get it. He's never been sick before!"

"you're kidding? She asks a little dumbfounded, how could he have never been sick?"

"Well, they lived in the lab. They never went outside where all of the germs are. So, he never got sick. Neither have they." I said pointing to Adam and Bree.

She looked at me with wide eyes. I look away from her.

"Like I said, he's going to get through this. We'll help him get better. Right kids?" She said perkily.

They get up from the couch and hear 3 yeses. I smile. My smile immediately fades when I hear the familiar sound of someone hurling. We all run to the guest room. I open the door to see Chase leaning off the bed and is puking into the bucket. I can also see that missed the bucket. I'm not cleaning that up...

**Done! Hope you liked it. I'll try to update as much as possible. Hopefully I shall have another chapter up tomorrow but I make no promises. Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions, feel free to well, suggest them! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOOHOO! Another chapter! I've been getting so many positive reviews; it makes me want to write even more. Thank you guys so much! Any who, enough with the mushy stuff, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chase's POV**

I wake up from my nap feeling completely disgusting. I keep getting worst and worst. I couldn't help but feel a little helpless. Like if I couldn't take care of myself anymore... I never knew a person could feel this horrible and weak. Yet, here I am. I try to get out of bed but I immediately regret it. I felt like I was going to hurl. Then, about twenty seconds later, I did. I really don't know how that's possible considering i have no food remaining in my stomach. I aimed for the bucket but miss a little. Aiming isn't my strongest suit. Mr. Davenport won't be too happy about that...

All of a sudden, I hear the door open. I don't really care who it is at the moment, I just want the nausea to stop. When it's finally over, I look up to see my family staring at me. In that moment, I felt pretty ashamed... Tasha was the first one to approach me. The rest kind of stayed back. Just in case I suppose. I would probably do the same to be honest.

"Honey! Are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I don't feel so great"

I reply in a hoarse voice. Man was I ever thirsty!

Mr. Davenport just looks at me.

"You missed the bucket..."

"DONALD! Tasha yells, Your son is sick and you care about the fact that he missed the bucket!?"

"Well I just got the carpets cleaned..."

Tasha gave him the biggest and scariest glare I have ever seen. It even scared me a little. He ran out of the room after that. What a baby.

**Tasha's POV**

After Donald ran off, I decided that it would be a good idea to check Chase's temperature.

"Leo, can you go get me the thermometer in the bathroom please?"

"Sure mom,"

He left the room. Adam and Bree were still watching Chase. I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable. I decided to help him out.

"Adam, Bree, why don't you guys go watch some TV, I said with a smile, I wouldn't want you guys to get the flu as well."

"Wait a minute, it's contagious..."

"well, yes."

"BYE!" they both said at the same time and ran off just like Donald did. I rolled my eyes. Leo came back with the thermometer.

"Thanks sweety"

"You're welcome mom"

After that, he left me alone with Chase. He looks at me. I can see the worry in his eyes. Poor kid. I decided that i had to be even more positive the usual. He needs to know that everything will be ok. Even though it doesn't feel like it right now. I give him a warm smile and sit on the corner of his bed.

"Alright, how about we take your temperature."

He nods. He opens his mouth and I put the thermometer in. About thirty seconds later, it beeps, indicating that it has identified his temperature. I take it out of his mouth and look. My eyes go wide. 104 degrees! That's way too high!

"So your temperature is a little higher than normal, I tell him softly, 104 degrees is not a good sign..."

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"104 degrees!?" he yells.

"How about you take a bath, I suggest, it'll bring down your temperature."

He nods. I sit up.

"I'll go run a bath; I'll come get you when it's ready."

"alright." He says with a weak smile.

I can see that he's still really worried. I really hope the bath will bring down his temperature...

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. About 5 minutes later, the bath was full. I could see the steam come up from the water. I kind of just wanted to get in the bath and relax but I knew that Chase needed a bath more than me. I walked back to his temporary room and told him that the bath was ready.

**Chase's POV**

When Tasha comes back and tells me that the bath was ready, I got out of bed. I kind of wish i hadn't though. I was so dizzy I could barely walk. Another pang of nausea hit me but thank god I didn't throw up again. Tasha helped to the bathroom. I told her tank you and that I could take it from here. I did not want to get undressed with her in the bathroom. That would be really awkward... After she left, I got undressed and entered the tub. The water felt so cold but i knew it wasn't because I could see the steam coming out from the water. It probably felt cold because my temperature was so high.

I took a bath for about 20 minutes until i finally got out of the tub. I took the towel that Tasha had left me to dry off. Once I wasn't dripping anymore, I unlocked the door and left the bathroom. I have to admit, taking a bath actually kind of helped. Which I am extremely grateful for. Thank you Tasha! I still felt really dizzy though. I stumbled a couple times on my way back to my room. After I got dressed in some pyjamas, I finally realised how hungry I was.

I slowly left my room, being careful not to trip on my own feet. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Everybody was there, sitting on the couch. They weren't really doing anything. I mean the television was on, but I don't think anyone was really watching it. The first one to notice me was obviously Tasha.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" She asked me concerned.

"Well when I finished my bath and got dressed, I realised that I was really hungry."

Adam looked at me.

"Well no wonder! All the food you ever ate is in that bucket!" he said with disgust.

"And on my carpet..."

Tasha glared at Mr. Davenport.

"WOULD YOU GET OVER IT?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned back to me, "how about I make you some soup?"

I smiled.

"Soup sounds pretty good right now..."

"Well soup it is" She replied with a big smile on her face.

She walked to the kitchen and immediately started making it. I sat down on the couch. My siblings back away from me. I don't think they want the flu... I couldn't blame them. It's horrible! About half an hour later, Tasha called me saying that the soup was ready. I slowly got up and went to the island counter and sat down in one of the chairs. She gave me a small portion of soup in a bowl with a spoon and a glass of water. I thanked her and ate it all. It was so good!

After my bowl of soup, I went back to my room with Tasha. She checked my temperature. It went down from 104 degrees to 103 degrees. Thank god! After a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.

**How was that? Hopefully you guys liked it. I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update again tomorrow. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! With a brand new chapter. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you like the story. Every time I get a positive review, I smile. It feels kind of nice to be appreciated. So thank you so much! Love you all! :)**

**Adam's POV**

I wake up this morning feeling a little strange... Something doesn't feel right with me. My head kind of hurt. And my throat is so dry. AM I DYING!? Well, if I am, Can I please die after breakfast? I am starving!

I get out of my capsule and look around. I'm all alone. I guess Bree is already upstairs. Once I got upstairs, I saw everyone in the living room. Well, except for little Chasey. I'm kind of getting worried about him. He looked horrible yesterday! Well, more horrible the usual...

"Morning Adam" Mr. Davenport tells me while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can't talk, must find food" I said as i ran to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"Honey, I made pancakes, I hear Tasha say behind me, Chocolate chip pancakes actually."

How did I not smell that!? Ok, now I'm certain that I'm dying. Well, can't die on an empty stomach. I ran to the table and grabbed as man pancakes that could fit on my plate without it all falling off. Which is a lot... I'm glad Tasha learned from her mistake. The first time she made us pancakes, she hadn't made a lot of them. I only had 2 pancakes! That's like putting a dress on a pig! It's ridiculous! I complained for so long that the next time she made pancakes, she made so many that I gained ten pounds after. It was so worth it.

**Leo's POV**

I sometimes really hate eating with Adam. He's so disgusting when he eats. Especially when it's a meal that he loves. He put a huge stack of pancakes on his plate, dumped almost all of the maple syrup and sugar on the pancakes. I couldn't even see them anymore! He started stuffing them in his mouth, without any utensils... It's really not a pretty sight. All of a sudden, he had a coughing fit. But his mouth was full. He coughed pancakes all of me and Bree. It was the grossest thing that had ever happen to me! Guess he choked on those pancakes, which wouldn't surprise me. Mr. Davenport freaks out and rushes to Adam with a glass of water. Adam chugs the entire glass of water and put it down afterwards. He looked red as tomato and was completely out of breath.

"What just happen...?"

"You ate too fast and choked on your pancakes."

Adam looked at us weirdly.

"No I didn't... he answered confused, I just started coughing."

"Yes, because you choked." Bree answered slowly.

"No! I didn't choke!"

What the heck is going on...?

**Chase's POV**

I was woken up by a lot of noise. I look at my phone, 9:15 am.

I slept in! I never sleep in! This flu is really messing me up! I hate it! Anyways, the noise was getting louder and louder. I didn't really feel like getting up so I used my super hearing to detect what was going on. I hear a lot of coughing. It sounds like Adam. I also smell pancakes. He probably tried to swallow too much and choked. Like usual. Then, an argument started. Adam doesn't think he choked. If he didn't choke, the he must have just coughed. But that was a really, really big cough! I mean, the only person who coughs that loudly is me, and that's only because I'm sick.

That's when it struck me. I must have given Adam the flu! It's the only explanation that I can think of right now. But to honest, my brain is really groggy so... I may be wrong.

I decided to get up and tell them my theory. Once I get up, i regret it. I was so dizzy that I fell straight to the ground. I doubt anyone heard me though. They're too busy arguing... I get up, using the night stand as support and walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I also regret doing that considering it was so loud! I needed to get their attention. I grabbed an orange that was on the counter and throw it right at Mr. Davenport. It hit him right in the head. SCORE! They all turn around to look at me. Mr. Davenport gives me a glare.

"Did you just throw this orange at my head?"

"Yes, I answer quickly, but I needed to get all of your attention."

They all look at me. Not saying a word. I guess now is the perfect time to share my theory with them.

"I heard Adam coughing really loudly and I think I know why..."

Bree looks at me.

"Yea, us too. It's because he tried to swallow too many pancakes and choked." She answered like if I was the stupidest human being.

"Actually... I don't think that's why.

"HA! I told you!" Adam said with a smirk on his face. I guess cockiness runs in the family.

"I think I might have given him the flu..." I said really fast. I did not want to have this conversation, but I knew that the quicker they know, He quicker he can get better.

"What are you talking about Chase? Leo asks me, He hasn't been near you at all."

"Not now, but he was at school."

They all looked at me, and then back to Adam. Tasha walked up to him and touched his forehead. Her reaction didn't give me much hope on my theory being wrong...

"He's really warm..." Tasha said worriedly.

"This can't be happening..."

**And... Done! So, Adam's sick too now. Uh oh... If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to well, suggest them. Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Omg I am so sorry it took me so long to update! School really kicking my butt. I had like 3 projects due this week and I have a huge test to study for. Hopefully this chapter makes it up to you guys. I spent a long time on it and i added a lot more detail and emotions. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy!**

**Donald's POV**

This isn't turning out to be the greatest week-end... It was bad enough that Chase got sick, but now Adam too? Both of their immune systems are completely unprepared for this! And what about Bree? What if she gets sick too? I can't have all three bionics sick! What if there's a mission?

Wow... Your kids are getting sick and all you can think about is what's going to happen if there's a mission. I really need more compassion...

"Ok Bree, I want you to stay as far away from Adam and Chase. I don't want you getting sick either."

She just looks at me, a little shocked.

"No way Mr. Davenport! You guys are going to need some help to take care of them now that they're both sick. As there sister, it's my responsibility to help them get better."

"No Bree! I don't need a third sick child!" I said, my voice a little louder than before.

She looked really angry now...

"I'm not a child anymore! I can do as I please! They're my brothers. They can be extremely annoying and irritating but I love them and I want to help them!" She yelled at me. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I look over at the rest of my family, they all look shocked. Bree has never said those things about her brothers. She's never really stood up for something as much as she is right now. I could see that Adam and Chase we're stunned by her words.

"Bree..." I said calmly. I slowly walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in her teary eyes. "I know you care about them. I care about them too. But I also care about you. And I just don't want you to get sick. But, if you want to help take care of them, then alright.

She smiles at me.

"Got it!"

Then, she gives me one of the biggest hugs that I have ever received. I was a little surprised, but I hugged back instantly.

"Alright boys," Tasha says, ruining the sappy moment, "get to bed. Adam, take the spare bedroom next to Chase's. I'll bring you guys some water and chicken soup."

**Chase's POV**

Wow... I have never seen Bree act like that before in my life. It was kind of weird, yet, I really liked it. I liked that side of her. I never really knew how much she actually cared about us. Probably because she's never told us...

Once I entered my temporary room, I closed the door and sighed. My head was killing me! But at least I wasn't nauseous at the moment. Hopefully I never will be again. But that's a hopeless dream.

I got into bed and under the warm covers. Have I mentioned how comfortable this bed is? The mattress is so soft that I sink into it. Not too much, but enough to notice. The covers are white, soft and fluffy. It's those heavy comforters that are impossible to move. And the pillows are just pure while bliss. Every time I lay my head down on them, I fall asleep instantly. I wish this could be my permanent bed, instead of my capsule.

A couple of minutes later, the door opens to reveal Tasha, carrying a tray with a glass of water, a bowl of soup and some aspirin. BLESS THIS WOMEN'S SOUL!

She's wearing that usual warm and beautiful smile that just makes you smile. Even if you don't want to. She puts the tray down on the black nightstand next to my bed. She hands me the glass of water and the two aspirin.

"I thought you might need these."

"You thought correctly, as usual. Thank you."

I put the two aspirin in my mouth, take a big gulp of water and swallow the pills.

"You're welcome sweetie." She says sweetly. She grabs the warm bowl of soup and puts it in my cold hands. "Now eat your soup and then sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

She grabs the empty tray and slowly walks out, gently closing the door behind her. I look at the bowl of soup in my hands. It's so warm and smells so good! I grab the spoon and eat a spoonful of chicken noodle soup. My favourite! The warmth of the soup felt so good when I swallowed.

Soon after, my bowl was completely empty. I put the bowl down on the nightstand, grab my glass of water and take a couple of sips. After putting the glass down back on the nightstand, I lay down on the white fluffy pillows. My eyes start to get heavy and I slowly feel myself falling into deep sleep.

**Tasha's POV**

After exiting Chase's room, I went back to the kitchen to fill the empty tray with another glass of water, another bowl of chicken noodle soup and two other aspirins. I had a feeling that Adam needs them just as much as Chase did. I grab the tray and head to Adam's temporary room. I slowly open the door to reveal a half asleep 17 year old. How could he sleep with the blinds open like that? It's 11:00 am. The sun is right in his face. He really is a mystery. I slowly walk up to him. I put the tray on the nightstand.

"Adam..." I whisper gently. He doesn't move an inch. "I have some soup here for you."

"What kind?" He asks me, with a very sleepy voice.

"Chicken noodle. Your favourite."

His eyes snap open. He has the biggest grin on his face. He sits up, leaning on the backboard of the bed. I hand him the glass of water and the aspirins.

"Swallow the aspirins, then you can have some soup."

He sighs, puts the pills in his mouth and drinks the entire glass of water. After he's done, I hand him the bowl of his favourite soup. I watch his smile grow from big, to huge. I couldn't help but smile myself...

"Alright, eat your soup, then sleep. Got it?"

He nods, still slurping his soup. I walk up to the window and close the blinds. I grab the empty tray from the nightstand and leave his room, closing the door behind me. Walking down the hall, I think to myself, 'Man... this is going to be a long day...'

**Again, sorry for the wait. But, I do promise another chapter tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter! Make sure to review! I love knowing what you guys thought! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Another chapter done. I have nothing going on this week-end so I'm probably going to be posting more. Hurray! Well, guess I'll leave you to your reading. Hope you enjoy it. Byeee! **

**Bree's POV**

It's been a few days since Adam and Chase got sick. Luckily, I haven't gotten sick. But knowing my luck, I probably will. I was Tuesday morning. Leo and I were at the table eating breakfast. Cereal was the only thing on the menu this morning. Everyone was too tired to make something else. Adam and Chase kept us up all night! There was coughing, puking, whining. Well, the last one was mostly Adam.

All of a sudden, Leo's face collides with his bowl of cereal. Milk and Cheerios flies everywhere! Including my perfectly curled hair. I spent a lot of time on it.

"LEO! YOU RUINIED MY HAIR!" I screamed at him. I swear there was smoke coming out of my ears. He slowly lifted his head from his now empty bowl of cereal.

"Sorry... I'm just really tired... Adam and Chase kept me up all night!" He answered while grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

"They kept me up too. But you don't see me taking a nap in my breakfast and ruining someone's good hair day!"

Mr. Davenport walks into the kitchen, dragging his feet across the floor. He scans the kitchen with droopy eyes, not even noticing the big mess Leo created. Guess Leo's not the only one who's going to face plant into his breakfast this morning.

"You didn't sleep either Bid D?"

Mr. Davenport grabs the biggest mug from the cabinets and fills it to the top with coffee. He then takes a big sip. I look at him confused. Since when does he drink it black?

"No... I can't believe how little I've slept since they've gotten sick! Look at this!" He points to the biggest and blackest bags under his eyes. "This is not supposed to be there!"

Tasha walks in with an annoyed look.

"We get it Donald, you're tired and you look horrible. Now let it go!"

Wow... Guess we know not to mess with Tasha when she's tired... She grabs a cup from the cabinets and fills her cup with coffee. She goes to the fridge, grabs the milk and pours some in her coffee. Then of course, she puts some sugar in there as well. She mixes her coffee and turns to look at us.

"They need to get better and fast. If I get one more sleepless night because of them, I may just rip them apart." Leo says. Over exaggeration much?

"Oh please, you could barley open the milk jug this morning." I reply smugly.

"That's not the point!" He snaps at me.

"Then what is the point?" I snap back

"The point is, we need to figure out a way to get them better. And fast!"

"Or we could kill them..."

"Really Eddy? Now? You're going to annoy us now?" Mr. Davenport comments.

"Why not? You're all really grumpy, so now is the perfect time!" We all glare at him. "Alright, I'll leave the ugly trolls alone. For now..." He laughs and then disappears. We all roll our eyes.

"Any who, back to the subject at hand," I say, getting everyone focused on the problem again. "I agree with Leo. I cannot deal with my sick brothers anymore. Plus, since they're not at school, Principal Perry is even more annoying and clingy then usual!

"Well what can we do? It's not like we can just wave a magic wand and make them better." Tasha answered a little confused.

"WAIT!" Mr. Davenport yells "What if I can create an antidote? Like an instant cure."

"Big D, I don't want to crush your dream but, scientist have been working on the stuff for decades. There is no instant cure for any disease or virus."

"But maybe I can create one..." He says with his usual cocky grin. It's kind of getting on my nerves.

"How?" I ask. I'm seriously wondering how he could possibly do that. He can barely stand up straight!

He looks at us and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I have no idea..."

We all sigh.

"Well when you do know, give us a call, "he said pointing from him, to me. "Cause we have to go to school."

"We both got up, grabbed our bags and walked out of the house. I really hope he can actually create an instant cure, but that's a long shot.

"Do you think he can create an instant cure?" I ask Leo.

"I don't know... I mean he's a good inventor, but he's not a doctor. He doesn't know everything about medical science."

I have to admit, Leo had a point. Mr. Davenport knew next to nothing about medical science. What if he makes them worst? Oh God, he's probably going test it on them and make them worst! We are so screwed...

**There ya go folks. Chapter 6 is complete. It's a little short but I'm most likely going to update later on tonight. If you guys want. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed it. Hope you keep reading and supporting me. If you have any suggestions, Feel free to suggest them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating! My computer is pretty screwed up. I can barley access the internet anymore. It sucks! I'll try to update as much as possible. Well, when my computer decides to cooperate... Also, I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to give shout out. Just let me know! Alright, enough blabla. On with the story!**

**Chase's POV**

I haven't been able to sleep ever since I've gotten sick. I'm so tired! I really need my sleep! Tasha said that sleep is supposed to help me get better. Well, I'm not sleeping... so how am I supposed to get better?

My throat's so dry and my head always hurts. I feel like someone hit my head with a metal baseball bat over and over and over. Plus, I keep puking the food that I eat. I love food as much as the next person but I don't like it so much that I want to enjoy it again! And since I throw up everything I eat, I'm always hungry. But I can't eat because, well, you know. It's a pretty vicious circle. It's a vicious circle that I wish I wasn't a part of.

I grab my phone that's sitting face down on the nightstand and check the time. 8:15 am. Leo and Bree have probably already left for school. Lucky... I miss going to school so much! I mean, I hate that Trent and the rest of the football team makes fun of me and hits me once and a while but i just love learning, even though there isn't really anything left for me to learn, and doing homework. It's just so relaxing.

I sit up, instantly regretting it. I was so nauseated! Is this feeling ever going to end!? It's always there! It won't leave me alone! All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted by Adam. He sounds like he was throwing up, again. I guess I'm not the only one who woke-up nauseated... Hearing him made me even more nauseated then before. I didn't know that was possible! "Here it comes" I thought to myself as I leaned over the floor and puked my guts out. Again...

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I'm pretty tired of hearing my two sons puking. It's kind of gross. But more importantly, it doesn't make me feel very good. I mean, their bodies are fighting so hard to fight off the virus. Poor guys... Once I finally snap out of my train of thought, I look at Tasha who was standing next to me. She looked back at me.

"I'll take Adam, you take Chase" I tell her

"Got it"

She rushes to Chase's room while I rush to Adam's room,. I open the door, only to have a horrible smell enter my nose. I guess I should have seen that coming. Once I got use to the smell, I run to his side. He slowly looks up at me. He looked horrible. He was really pale. He had little beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and into the bucket, where he had finally stopped puking in. He was shaking and his eyes we're so droopy that it almost looked like he was going to pass out. Thank goodness he didn't. I help him up from the floor and slowly place him back into his bed.

"Do you want some water?"

He just nods. I walk out of his room, only to meet Tasha in the hall.

"How's Chase?"

"Not doing so great." She responds, a hint of worry in her voice. "What about Adam?"

"He's not doing so great either."

"How are they not getting any better?"

"They've never been sick, remember? They're immune systems weren't prepared for this. It's going to take a little longer then a normal person." I respond "Anyways, i have to get Adam a glass of water."

"Alright, I have to go get Chase some aspirins."

She walks away. I can tell that she's even more worried than she was before. I really want to comfort her but I need to take care of Adam before doing anything else.

I go into the kitchen and grab a glass from the cabinets. I fill it to the top with some cold and refreshing water. I also grab some aspirin. I'm pretty sure he needs them as well. I walk back to Adam's room only to see him half asleep. I slowly walk up to him.

"Adam..." I whisper gently. He looks up at me with sleepy eyes. "I have some water for you. I also got some aspirin for you. I figured you might need it."

He takes his arms out from under the covers and grabs the glass of water and the medicine. He swallows the pills and most of the water. Wow, was he ever thirsty.

"Alright, just, get some rest. I'll be in the lab if you need me. Ok?"

He mumbles a little yes and closes his eyes. I walk out of his room and walk towards the secret elevator. I enter and go down to the lab. Once the doors open, I look around the lab.

"Alright, let's create an instant cure." I say out loud to myself.

**There you go. I really hope you liked it. It took me a while to write this chapter. I kept getting distracted. I just couldn't focus. Kind of annoying but hey, I did it! That's all that matters I guess. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, make sure to let me know! Oh and like I said in the beginning, make sure to tell me if you want me to give shout outs. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So another chapter is here for your viewing pleasure. Whoowhoo! So before we get on with this story, I have this little story to tell you guys. **

**Ok so last night, I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and it was pitch black. Like I couldn't even see my hand when I put it in front of my face. Now usually, I sleep with the door closed, but for some reason, the door was open. I didn't know that. So me, thinking the door was closed, i walk towards it pretty quickly and slammed my face in the corner of the door. It really hurt! Now I have this huge bruise on my cheek, where the cheek bone is. Everyone laughs when i tell them what happen to my face. -.- **

**Any who, if you were having a bad day, hope that story and this chapter helps! Read on children.**

**Leo's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to say this but, school actually really sucks without Adam and Chase. Without Adam's dumb comments and weird behaviour it's boring. And without Chase's smart remarks and snarky attitude, it's just not the same...

Bree and I were at the cafeteria eating lunch, just the two of us. We looked like loners. Well, we kind of are but, there are usually four of us so... All of a sudden, Bree and I get a text at the same time. I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the text. It was from Big D. He needed us to come home now. It must be a real emergency if we have to skip home and rush home. Bree and I look at each other.

"Guess we have to go home." She said in a voice of worry.

To be honest, I was kind of worried too. We got up, grabbed our bags and walked out of the school where no one could see us. I hoped onto Bree's back and she super sped us home. Hopefully nothing too horrible happen...

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I was in the lab working on the instant cure. Let me tell you, its way harder then it seems. I just couldn't figure out the right formula. Every time I think I get it, I test it on something (don't ask what, you don't want to know) it explodes! I do not want my kids to explode! I was officially discouraged. My train of thought was interrupted with a loud scream. I panicked. It sounded like Chase. I ran up as quickly as I could. I ran all the way to his room. He had a panicked look in his eyes. So did I as soon as I saw him. He was ten feet up in air... How is he ten feet up in the air? I mean, I know he has the ability to levitate but why would he be using it when he's sick? Oh no... "He must be glitching" I whispered out loud. Tasha, who was in the room, staring up at Chase next to me, turns to look at me.

"Donald..." She said slowly. "How do we get him down?..."

"I have no idea..."

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT!" She screamed at me. Man, she has got a temper. I looked around, trying to think of a solution. Maybe he just needs to clear his mind.

"Ok Chase" I say, he looks at me, panic still clearly written on his face. "Just calm down. Clear your mind. Think of things that calm you down."

He slowly nodded and closed his eyes. I could tell that he was still really tense. He needs to relax!

"Chase, I said relax!"

"It's not that easy Mr. Davenport!" He raised his voice at me.

"Yes it is! Think of everything that makes you happy!"

I can see him relaxing. He slowly comes back downs and lands softly on his bed. Thank god he didn't just fall. He quickly opens his eyes, relief clearly written on his face. He looks at me.

"Please tell me that'll never happen again..."

"I can't... I have no idea if this could happen again."

"Well what if it does? What'll I do?"

"We could strap him down?" Tasha suggests. "I know it's kind of horrible but at least you won't go flying up in the air..."

We both look at Chase, waiting for an answer.

"I... I guess we could do that." He answered, uncertain.

"Tasha, you go get something that'll hold him down, I'll text Bree and Leo and tell them to come here. If Adam glitches, who knows what'll happen!"

We both left Chase's room to do our own thing. I text Bree and Leo, telling them to come home, it's an emergency. They better get here soon! I think we're going to need all the help we can get.

A couple of minutes later, a blur and a lot of wind enter the living room. Leo and Bree appear in front of me. Leo gets off of Bree's back. Both have confused looks. I knew exactly what they were about to ask me.

"What's the emergency Bid D!?" Knew it...

"Chase just glitched." I answered. "And if adam glitches, i may need your help."

They both look at me with wide eyes.

"He glitched? What happen!?" Bree asked quickly and loudly might I add.

"His levitation glitched. He was about ten feet in the air with no way of getting down. Luckily we did get him down but we don't want them glitching. It could hurt not only themselves but us too." I explained. "Tasha's getting something to hold Chase down so he doesn't levitate anymore"

"You're going to tie him up to his bed?" Leo asked, surprised.

"What other choice do we have?" They both shrug. Clearly they couldn't think of a better solution either.

Tasha walks into the kitchen with some rope in her hands.

"Will this work?" She asks.

"Most likely." I answer. We all head to Chase's room to strap him down. Gosh, I make him sound like a crazy person who wants to murder everyone. We enter his room to see him sleeping. He looked really comfortable. I took the rope from Tasha's hands and put the rope over the covers, which was probably over his stomach. I slip the rope down the side of the bed and threw it under the bed to the other side of the bed. I went to the other side and tied both ends together. Not too tight though. I don't want him to feel too restricted. I nod to Bree, Leo and Tasha, telling them that it was done. We all slowly walk out of his room and into the hallway.

All of a sudden, we hear a big crash next door. We all look at each other and run to Adam's room. Bree quickly opens the door to see the nightstand next to Adam's bed to be completely destroyed.

"oupsy..."

**And there you have it. Chapter 8. Completed. I seriously hope you liked it. Some of you guys wanted a bit of action and some glitches so I included both! Yay! Well, that's all. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello children. I am back with a new chapter! I am so sorry it took me so long to update... I've been so busy lately and I haven't been very inspired either... Which really sucks! But i have made an extra long chapter for you! Hopefully you can forgive me... **

**Before I get to the chapter, I actually have this app suggestion for your Iphone or Ipod or Ipad (if you have one of course, If not, just skip this). I don't know if you guys have ever seen something you love like a super amazing shirt of shoes or make-up or whatever else you can think of, and you can't find it anywhere, no matter how hard or long you try. Well there's this app called "THE HUNT". And basically, you take a screenshot of the thing you want but can't find and upload it onto the app and someone else finds it for you. It's so cool and really easy! If you guys like that, get the app! Like now.**

**Ok, any who, Enjoy the story!**

**Adam's POV**

I wake up feeling extremely weird. My right arm is really tingly and it keeps twitching. It's really getting on my nerves. I sit on it, hoping it'll make it stop but it doesn't it only punches my butt, which really hurts by the way. Super strength has a lot of advantages but it also has its disadvantages. I take my arm out from under my butt, giving up and laying it on the bed, just praying it'll stop soon. About five minutes later it does. But only after a giant CRASH is heard right beside me. I look at my right to see the nightstand all burnt and into a million pieces. IT'S LIKE A GIANT PUZZLE! I tried to put it back together but it was really hot! I hear the door open only to see Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Leo and Bree standing there, wide eyes and their mouths gaping open. I did the only thing I could think of.

"oupsy..." I said with an apologetic smile.

Bree looked at me, than back at Mr. Davenport.

"I highly doubt strapping him down will make any difference..."

What? Why would you strap me down? And where would you strap me down? What is happening? I'm scared now.

"Maybe we should take them to their capsules." Mr. Davenport suggested. "I mean, remember, they need to be in their capsules or they'll glitch."

"Wait, I have to get out of this extremely comfy bed and go down to the cold lab where I have to stand up and sleep?" I asked completely upset. No what am I getting out of bed. It's too comfy. They all nodded.

"No way! I'm not getting up and you can't make me!" I protested.

"We'll give you ice cream." Leo said with a bored expression on his face. I felt myself smile for the first time in days. I jump out of bed, ignoring the searing pain in my head or the dizziness I feel and run all the way to the lab.

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!"

**Chase's POV**

I get woken up by someone yelling ice cream over and over and over. It had to be Adam... Who else would do that? I tried to sit up, wanting to go see why he would be yelling so loud, even if he was sick but I find myself restricted. I can't get up. Why can't I get up!? I started breathing heavily until I finally remembered. The glitch. They tied me to the bed so I would levitate. I slowly start breathing normally again until I hear the door open. I am welcomed with 4 smiles lighting up the dark room. I look at all slowly, examining their facial expressions and they're body language. They all looked a little guilty (probably for tying me up.), but there was also a hint of secrecy in Bree's eyes. Like if they needed to tell me something but none of them actually wanted to tell me. It was really starting to bother me. They kept looking at me then at each other, then back to me, and so on. When I finally had enough of the awkward stares, I finally spoke.

"Alright, are you guys going to keep staring at each other and me, or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

They all looked at Mr. Davenport, waiting for him to answer. He finally noticed everybody watching him and he sighed, rolling his eyes, almost like he expected it. He walked up to me and sat next to me on the left side of my bed.

"I think it's a good idea for you to go sleep in your capsule". He says slowly. I look at him confused.

"Seriously?" I asked laughing. "That's what you wanted to tell me? You spent like five minutes staring at each other, trying to decide who's going to tell me this hard news, only for you to tell me that I have to sleep in my capsule?"

He nods. I started laughing even harder. I just couldn't stop! Like, what am I, two years old? I can sleep in my capsule! It's no big deal! After what felt like half an hour of laughing, I looked at them, they didn't look amused but they did look annoyed and insulted. Mr. Davenport looks back at me.

"Are you done now?" He asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes." I answer simply.

"Alright great, come on; let's go down to the lab so that you can sleep. Hopefully that's the only reason why you're glitching."

He gets up from the bed and starts walking out. I soon realize that i couldn't follow them.

"umm Mr. Davenport?" I say slowly.

"Yea buddy?"

"It would be a lot easier to go down to the lab if you untie me first..."

He looks at me and immediately runs to the bed and unties the rope.

"oups, sorry about that."

After being untied, I get up, realizing how hard it'll be to get to the lab. It's like if I kept getting worst. I don't know why but I feel like I just can't get any better! No matter how hard I try! I slowly walk out of the room and into the kitchen and then enter the elevator. Once Mr. Davenport and I arrive in the lab, I see everyone in there. Leo and Bree and sitting at the cyber desk, Tasha is standing next to them and Adam is sitting in his capsule eating a bowl of ice cream. Guess that explains why he was screaming ice cream over and over. Bribing him with ice cream was probably the only way to get him down here.

Suddenly, my stomach gurgles. That's when I realize that I haven't eaten in a while. Apparently, I'm not the only one who heard my stomach signing because everyone was looking at me.

"What was that?" Adam asked, completely weirded out.

"My stomach. I haven't eaten in a while."

"Well you can't have any of my ice cream. It's a reward."

"No. It's a bribe. There's a difference." I answer knowingly. He just rolls his eyes while mumbling a little whatever and keeps stuffing his face with his ice cream.

Tasha immediately jumps into action. She runs up to me.

"Oh sweetie! What would you like to eat?" Before I can even answer, she suggests something that sounds pretty amazing. "How about a grilled cheese sandwich?" I look at her with a wide smile.

"That sounds awesome." I answer simply, yet enthusiastically. She smiles, nods and tells me she's going to go make it. She runs out of the lab and into the elevator doors. Once she's gone. Everything is quiet. Leo looks at me.

"So... how are you feeling?" He asks, like he actually cares, which doesn't happen often in this house.

"Not so good..." I answer taking a seat next to him. "I feel like I got hit by a bud, got up from the ground, then hit by another bus."

"Wow... alrighty then... Glad to know you're feeling better then..." He answers. I can tell he doesn't really know what to say.

I lay my arms on the cyber desk and lay my head in my arms. I can feel myself falling asleep but every time I'm so close, something wakes me up. It's either Bree with her cell phone beeping every ten seconds or Adam yelling when he has a brain freeze. They were all getting on my nerves right now. I just want my grilled cheese sandwich!

As on cue, I hear the elevator doors open. I can smell the sandwich. I can hear her getting closer and closer to me until I hear the plate being placed in front of me. I finally look up, and see my beautiful sandwich in front of me. I smile, licking my lips, before grabbing one of the two pieces of the sandwich and basically shoving it in my mouth. Clearly my appetite has come back.

Tasha makes the most amazing food. Whether its lasagna or a giant turkey or just a simple sandwich, she makes it perfect every time.

Once I finish my grilled cheese, I finally look at my surroundings. Clearly, I have surprised my family a little. I don't usually eat like, well, like Adam, but today was an exception. I was really hungry ok?

"What?" I asked. Their stares were starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Nothing" They all said in a union.

After the uncomfortable and awkward moment, I got up, almost tripping, might I add, and walked to my capsule. I open the door and enter. I can see everyone watching me. Except for Adam of course. He's got his own problems to deal with; I was really starting to get annoyed. I get it, I'm sick. Now stop it. I can see Adam getting up from the floor of this capsule. I close my eyes. I'm almost a sleep when I hear someone sneeze. I open my eyes. I look at Adam and he looks at me.

"Wasn't me." I say

"Wasn't me either" Adam replies.

We all look at Leo. He looks at us shaking his head

"Hey, don't look at me!"

"You should probably look at me..." Bree's voice echoes through the lab.

Oh crap...

**DUN DUN DUN... This is not going to well for the Davenports. So I am really proud of myself. This is the longest chapter I have written and hopefully you'll like it. I worked pretty hard on it. If you guys have any suggestions about what I should do with Bree, Let me know! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you're having a good Saturday! I know I am. I have something for you guys. A NEW CHAPTER! Hurray! I'm really happy about all of the amazing and positive reviews. I'm almost at 100 reviews! That is amazing! Especially since this is my first story ever! I am so grateful for the support. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

When Bree sneezed, I froze. My mind was racing. Three bionic super humans that have never been sick in their lives are sick!? What am I going to do!? This isn't good! Ok, ok, Calm down. Just stay calm. Everything's going to be perfectly fine. I look at Bree. I slowly walk up to her. She smiles. Why is she smiling? I give her a confused look. After that, she bursts out laughing. Why would she be laughing!? What is going on!?

"You guys are so gullible!" She says between laughs.

I'm going to kill her. I look over at the rest of my family. It looked like they had the exact same idea as me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BREE!?" Chase screams at her. Of course, that scream is followed by a long and loud cough. Poor guy. I was about to say the same thing but he beat me to it. She finally stopped laughing. She looks at us and her smile slowly fades.

"Guys, it was just a joke. Calm down..."

"Bree, that wasn't funny!" I snapped at her. She really needs a new sense of humour. "You really scared me!"

"Oh my god! You're overreacting! What's the big deal? I faked a sneeze. I was just trying to lighten up the room." She explains to us.

"The big deal is that I've already got two sick kids and I don't need a third one!" I responded. She just doesn't get it!

"Oh well I'm sorry for trying to be funny. My bad." She snaps at me. She doesn't look to happy about this. "Oh but don't worry, it won't happen again. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Before I even have time to think, she's gone. Damn that super speed! I'm about to run after her, even though I know I probably won't find her, but I feel my arm being pulled back. I turn around to see Tasha, holding my wrist. She looks at me.

"I think she needs some time alone to think." I sigh, "come on, let's leave Chase and Adam sleep. I'll make some coffee and hot cocoa upstairs."

I nod. She, Leo and I head upstairs and leave the boys to sleep. Although I doubt they'll sleep now...

I just really hope Bree's ok...

**Bree's POV**

I just couldn't take it anymore. There angry and judgemental stairs, the horrible atmosphere. It was just too much. I just ran. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going and to be honest, I really didn't care. I ran until I just couldn't take it anymore. When I finally stopped, I bent down, putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I had actually never run that long in my life. I've also never been this exhausted either. I just really wanted to go home and lay on the couch but I just couldn't bring myself to go back home. I know I have to go back home eventually, but it's just too soon.

After about five minutes of catching my breath and trying to wake up my legs, I finally look around me. My surroundings are very unfamiliar. I have no Idea where I am. But what I do know is that I'm somewhere where there's a lot of dry dirt. Which could basically be anywhere. I don't really care where I am right now though. As long as I'm not where my family is.

I see a small and quaint coffee shop across the street from me. I had a small amount of money in my pocket. I could probably go for a cup of coffee. I defiantly need a boost of energy.

As I walk into the cafe. I can see that it wasn't very popular. There were only two people sitting at the same table together. But from what they were wearing, I could tell that they worked here. It doesn't really help that the cafe is in the middle of nowhere. I sat down at one of the small tables and sighed.

"Somethin' on your mind pretty lady?" Someone with a very thick southern accent asked me. I turn around to see a man. He looked about Mr. Davenport's age. He was wearing a shirt that I'm guessing use to be white, but it was so full of stains that I just can't tell. His shirt barley covered his humongous, hairy belly. Very unflattering. His pants were so tight that he had them unbuttoned. Clearly he needs some new pants. He also had a big thick grey beard yet no hair on the top of his head. If all the waiters look like this, then I know exactly why there isn't any business here.

"Oh, um... Ha, is it that obvious?" He chuckles.

"Yea, ya look worried yet confused 'bout somethin'. Anythin' I can help ya'll with?"

"No thanks. It's just family stuff. No big deal." As much as I would love some advice about this whole situation right now, I don't think it's a good idea to start blabbing about my life to some stranger.

"It don't seem like no big deal." He says a little concerned. Why would he be concerned about some random costumer? "I don't wanna get all up in ya business but, did somethin' ya'll have a fight or somethin'?"

"Kind of, yea..." I responded, a little uncomfortable.

"Let me tell you a little story." He tells me while sitting down on the chair in front of me. I shift uncomfortably. Why is he so concerned?

"Ten years ago, me and my little brother wanted to get an apartment together down by city. He was a little irresponsible so he didn't have enough money. Unlike me. So we got in here's huge fight and we haven't spoken since. I ain't gonna give ya'll all the details but now I got no family and no money. I work here in the broke cafe with no costumers."

I look at him. Completely surprised. I really don't want something like that to happen to my family...

"Can I give ya a piece of advice?" He asks me. I slowly nod. He smiles.

"Don't let this here fight tear ya'll apart. Ya need them more then ya think. Even though they may annoying and stuff, Ya'll regret not havin' them in the future. I know I do." A tear slips down his cheek. I could feel my eyes tearing up but i push the tears back. "No matter how mad ya are right now, ya'll regret not puttin' that stupid fight behind ya'll."

Wow. I never thought I could enter an old and almost out of business cafe and meet this weird looking waiter who would give me advice about life and my family. I give him a grateful smile.

"You know what," I said getting up from my chair, "You're right. Thank you."

He smiles back at me, getting up as well.

"Welcome. Anythin' to help a lovely little lady such as yourself." He answers walking back to the back of the cafe.

Guess I know what to do now. I exit the coffee shop and super speed back home. Once I get home, I walk up to the front door. I put my hand on the door handle and excel all the nervous energy in my body.

'Here we go' I say as I open the door and walk in.

**And done. Hope you guys aren't to mad about the fact that Bree isn't actually sick. Happy late April fools! Sorry about that. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again tomorrow but maybe I can make time. Hopefully. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, favourite and follow! Love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So, this story is actually almost over... Cue sad audience. I'm so happy for every review that I've gotten and all the favourites and follows to this story. This definitely encourages me to continue writing other stories. In fact, I already have a new story up. It's called "Where have you been?" I really hope you go read it! This is actually the last chapter but there will be an epilogue. It's not going to be very long though. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Leo's POV**

When Big D, mom and I left the lab to go upstairs, I really got to thinking. I mean, she really scared us and yea, I was mad but I wasn't planning this being some big catastrophe. But of course, Big D had other plans. I knew that as soon as he opened his mouth, it would all go south. And as usual, I was right. And now I can't stop wondering where Bree is and if she's ok. I mean, who knows, she could be in the middle of a field in Africa! She has to come home eventually though. Right? Please tell me I'm right...

My thoughts were interrupted when a cup of steaming hot cocoa was placed in front of me. I thank my mom and take a sip, instantly regretting it afterwards. Did I not just mention that it was a steaming hot cup of cocoa? What is wrong with me? I must be more distracted than I thought. I go to the freezer and grab a single ice cube and shove it in my mouth. I sigh loudly as the ice cools my burning tongue.

We sat in silence in the living room for about an hour until Mr. Davenport finally decides to speak.

"Where is she!?" He stands up, flinging his arms in the air. "It's been over an hour! I know she's upset and all but..."

He was cut off by my mom, hugging him. He just immediately melted into the hug. I actually saw his eyes tearing up a little. I hear him mumble 'it's all my fault' over and over. Personally, I think he's being a little dramatic. But hey, that's who he is right?

Suddenly, the door creeks open to reveal Bree. I smile. She didn't look mad. She kind of looked... Happy. Which was odd considering how angry and upset she was when she left. What happen?...

She slowly walks up to us, a little uncertain on whether or not we're still upset. Mr. Davenport runs up to her and hugs her. I can see her smile getting wider as she hugs him back. Once their father/daughter moment ends, she looks at all of us. She points to the lab and we all follow her as she heads to the elevator. Once we're down to the lab, she opens Adam and Chase's capsules and gently shakes them awake. What is she up to?

After Adam and Chase wake up and exit their capsules, we all look at her, extremely confused.

**Bree's POV**

I could tell that they were all wondering what was happening. I kind of thought it was funny to see their extremely confused faces. I take a deep breath, and excel. Alright, here we go...

"Guys, I'm so sorry." I started. I could see their confusion leave and their faces soften. "I know what I did was stupid and extremely immature... I guess I've been spending too much time with them..." I said pointing to Adam and Chase. I got a few giggles and a couple of glares. "When I ran off, I met this guy at a cafe and he told me about how he had a fight with his brother ten years ago and he hasn't seen him since. I really don't want that to happen to us. I really am sorry for scaring you. Especially you Mr. Davenport. I love you all so much! I finished with tears in my eyes.

After my big apology speech, I got pulled into this big family group hug. Even the sick boys were in on it. Adam didn't last very long though. I guess he got squeezed to tight because he got nauseous and ran to the trashcan and puked out his ice cream that he ate a little while ago. Serves him right for eating desert before supper.

And that's when I knew that family really is forever. Well, at least my family is anyways.

**And there you have it, the last chapter. Well, like I said before, there will be an epilogue but that's beside the point. I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's kind of short but, I figured it was a pretty good ending. So, there you go. Hope you stay tuned for the epilogue that shall be coming soon! Bye! **


	12. Epilogue

**Hola! So, as promised, an epilogue. It's pretty short but, it's not like there's a lot to say right? It's an epilogue. Hope you enjoy! **

A couple of days later, the boys got rid of that nasty flu. Of course, Chase got better before Adam, So he stayed away from him for a while, like any other person would of done. But no one got better before a few other sleepless nights of course.

Donald Davenport never did figure out the correct formula for an instant cure. He still tries to figure it out though. You know, just in case. You never know what kind of virus lurks around them all.

The family has gotten a lot closer since Bree Davenport's short disappearance and long yet sweet apology.

Leo's bond with his step siblings has gotten a lot bigger and so much stronger than before.

Adam and Chase are now going back to school and struggling to catch up in all their school work. Well, Adam is. But, it's not like he wasn't struggling before. Right?

And of course, Tasha has now an even bigger bond with Chase. Her taking care of him really brought them together.

I guess getting sick was the only remedy to this family. Wonder who's going to be the next victim in the sick club.

**Guess this is the end. My first story is officially finished. It's been fun! But don't be sad, I have a new story that I posted recently. If you haven't read it, then check it out! I'll be updating it before the end of the week. So stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Let me know which was your favourite part of my story in the reviews. Thanks for reading and supporting me! I love you all so much! **


End file.
